


Phoebus

by clio



Series: winner drabbles [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio/pseuds/clio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun god is angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoebus

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Book I of the Iliad (which is not necessary to read to understand this drabble but would certainly help). And also Jinwoo's new hair.

Jinwoo strides purposefully through the columned arcade and manicured garden of the inner courtyard, his robes flowing and falling around his body like liquid silk. The moonlight that bathed his youthful body and reflected gently in his light-colored hair did nothing to diminish the beauty of this ruler of the sun. Pushing through to the sky god’s private chamber, the strength of his soft steps radiate through the marbled hallways until they come to a silent stop.

Before him, the great king of the gods stands proud and weary as he casts his worried gaze to the shores of Ilium. Despite this, the sky is clear and depthless, almost kind in the way it covers the sleeping ships of the Achaean camp. But rage storms in the heart of the fair sun god, and his fingers twitch for justice against the string of his silver bow.

Time lingers quickly and it is a mere moment before the sky god utters but one defeated command.

“Do it.”

And that is all it takes before fair Jinwoo bounds down lofty Olympus, fury driving his steps and even the ancient mountain trembles in his wake. Night falls silent and then

 

death itself pierces through the air

 

delivered by the silver arrows of the far-shooting god and raining unaware upon the camp of mortal men. Jinwoo’s bow sings true as he unleashes his punishment, darkness on his brow and a prayer ringing in his ears.

It is only after he reaches into his quiver and his deathless fingers come up empty that his anger slips from his body in a breathless gasp. Lowering his bow, his clear eyes survey the damage.

In the clearing distance, the sun god catches sight of a familiar figure standing on the far-offshore. His is the face unlike any in all of the living lands. His is the face of pale starlight and the inky black of night skies. His is the face that replaces rage with tenderness. Darkness with light. His is the face that steals tomorrow right from Jinwoo’s grasp.

Because as Seunghoon stares tearfully at the bright eyes of the sun god, a silver arrow stands proudly in his mortal chest.


End file.
